Hiltz
Hiltz 'is a fictional character from ''Zoids: Guardian Force. He is the main antagonist of the series. Overview Like other Zoidians, Hiltz's past remains a mystery, and owns an Organoid, Ambient. His first appearance is in the first episode of Guardian Force as a wanderer in Van's village; however, he is shown to be behind the attack on Van's village. Afterwards, it becomes apparent that Hiltz is the main cause of all of the problems the Guardian Force is faced with, as he controls a huge organization with hundreds, if not thousands, of mercenaries and henchmen. He also has vast resources and legions of Zoids at his command. He works secretly behind the scenes throughout most of the series uncovering secrets to the Ancient Zoidians' past. He eventually creates the Death Stinger and uses it to destroy New Helic City and many other cities and villages across Zi. His main plan is revealed to have the Ancient Zoidians return to power on Planet Zi, even if he is one of the only three left, or that the entire human race is to be wiped out. He uses the new Death Saurer to help him with this mass genocide. He is finally defeated, and killed, by Van in the final episode, after Van's Blade Liger penetrates the core of the Death Saurer. Personality Hiltz is shown to be cunning and manipulative. He also has a cool personality, and will usually build upon his defeats and outwit his opponents. Hiltz is almost never caught off-guard, often deliberately playing into his enemies' hands just to show how futile their attempts at stopping him are. A prime example of this is when the Death Stinger is shot down from the stratosphere. After surviving the tremendous fall, he proceeded to swim through molten lava, emphasizing the power his Zoid possessed. In the rare instances that he is caught off guard, he loses his calm demeanor in exchange for a more desperate and volatile one, often accompanied with a slight strain in his normally deep and calm voice. He also possesses a nihilistic philosophy, believing that destruction is a purpose in and of itself, often making dark jokes regarding his enemies lives. At the end of Guardian Force, shortly before he dies, he reveals his hopes of restarting his lost race, indicating that his many years away from his people may have had a role in his dark and nihilistic way of thinking if not outright been the source of his apparent madness. Such feelings of isolation, based on the apparent similarities between the psychological norms of Zoidians and humans, would lead one to developing questionable sanity. Hiltz apparently took great pride in his Zoidian heritage, as he arrogantly mocked Prozen for his inability to control the beast of destruction as a mere human. While many of Hiltz's abilities as an Ancient Zoidian are unseen, they are clearly a source of pride for him. Ability as a Zoid Pilot It is difficult to judge the piloting ability of Hiltz. His Zoid of choice for the majority of the series is the overwhelmingly powerful Death Stinger. With such a large gap in firepower, the piloting abilities of Hiltz are never pushed to any real extent. In many cases, Hiltz deliberately holds back in combat, preferring to be entertained by his opponents futile struggle against him. Despite this, it is known that Hlitz is a cunning tactician and strategist. He is seen toying with entire armies, passively undermining their efforts long before engaging in combat. One such example, is when the combine Republican/Imperial forces devise a plan to lure Hiltz into magma. The plan is never brought to fruition, as Hiltz moves into the magma on his own accord, showing off the prowess of the Death Stinger in doing so. As mentioned, Hiltz controls a vast organization that he uses throughout the series consisting of countless henchmen and mercenaries. His organization also seemingly possesses a sophisticated system of intelligence as well groups of archeologists and excavation teams. Hiltz's organization also has vast resources including and underground facility located in a remote canyon which he used to create and develop the Death Stinger and a seemingly unlimited supply of Zoids for his forces to use along various transport Zoids including at least two Whale Kings and and a Hammer Kaiser. The source of Hiltz's near endless resources and henchmen has never been revealed. Appearance Hiltz appears to be a man of moderately sized frame with a lithe and lean build and above average height with long svelte arms and legs. His most noticeable trait is his crimson colored hair which is somewhat shaggy and reaches his shoulders with slight bangs, while his eyes are a dark black. Hiltz's face is rather well sculpted and handsome and possesses a charismatic smile. Unlike the other two Ancient Zoidians,(and indeed most other residents of Planet Z), Hiltz has no distinct facial markings. At the time of his murder by proxy of Raven's parents, his hair was long and wavy. His voice is also very distinctive, being very deep, calm, and charismatic and rarely ever seeming strained. Relationships Like any character in Zoids, Hiltz does have his own relationships, but mostly given his nature, has few, if any, close to him: '''Ambient: Ambient can be considered Hiltz's consistent ally, as the two are normally seen around each other. It is unknown if Ambient stays around Hiltz because he is friends with him, or if he is forced to. Whatever the case Ambient does see Hiltz as his master, and is willing to obey Hiltz without question. Rease: Hiltz and Rease have been seen socializing from time to time. Rease is one of his most powerful allies. However as with the rest of his minions, Hiltz only sees her as someone he can dispose of when she is no longer needed, despite the fact that she's also an Ancient Zoidian. Raven: Hiltz essentially only used Raven for his strength. He kept him alive so that the Death Saurer could absorb him, enhancing its own powers. But he has no real concern for Raven's life, and was responsible for killing Shadow, as Raven was caught in the crossfire of the Death Stinger's Charged Particle Cannon. Incidentally, it is revealed in flashback that Hiltz, through Ambient, was the one who killed Raven's parents though Raven never learns of this. Henchmen: Hiltz shown using various henchmen and mercenaries throughout the series. It has been shown that Hiltz has no problem using them as sacrificial pawns or killing them when they fail him or are no longer needed. Given this, its unknown why Hiltz has a seemingly endless supply of forces to carry out his orders. Van: Hiltz is easily one of Van's most hated enemies due to his manipulative and homicidal actions. Hiltz manipulated Van and his allies repeatedly during his campaign of terrorism and genocide, harvesting the young man's talents in preparation for absorbing his skills as the Ultimate Death Saurer. This failed however and Van is the one who ultimately brings an end to Hiltz's madess and his life. Zoids Legacy Database Entry :"Ancient Zoidian, who schemes against the Guardian Force. Tries to revive Death Stinger and Death Saurer and destroy the world." Category:Males Category:Chaotic Century characters